【嘎晰】哈图傩 上中下
by nirenwu2u
Summary: 【声入人心同人】 上：汉家郕地月，流影照晰妃； 一上玉关道，天涯去不归。 中：几度春风戏帏帐，残红落处映碧桃。十月孕成文武相，与君再觅芳草源。 下：君若扬路尘，妾若浊水泥，浮沈各势异，会合何时谐？


【嘎晰】哈图傩 上中下

本文CP：嘎晰，龙晰，all晰  
预警：架空古代，大汗和双性王爷的故事。和亲，双渣攻，双性，生子，产乳，人妻培养，逼男为女。远嫁异族的辛酸。

* * *

正文：

**（上）驯妻**

天朝德正四十一年，武英帝薨。先帝昏庸，外戚干政。瑞㬎帝辅一登基，面对的便是内忧外患，西部关外游牧民族大郕，异军突起，只不足四月，三十万骑兵踏破励阳关，雷厉风行，势头之猛豪夺中州十四郡，铮铮铁骑直逼帝京。后虽有瑞㬎帝亲自督战，镇国大将领兵奋勇抗敌，两年内灭蛮夷十三余万，收复失地，然大郕王屯兵百万，驻扎关外分毫不让，意图再战。战事胶着，敌众我寡，奈何前朝积贫积弱，无法一战克敌。致使关外烽火连绵，人祸不断，双方各有其损。新政三年，仍是民不聊生。瑞㬎帝对内，为解国舅专权之危，对外，为救民于水火。于天朝辛卯年春，下诏休战议和，赠佳人美眷，黄金玉器万石，更遣国舅独子欣王赴郕和亲。

—

四月莺飞草长，潺潺流水之上，青青柳色正新。于欣王而言，噩耗毫无预警传来的那天，正是帝京最美的时节，御花园山溪水满，桃林千层锦绣，次第花开。王晰奉了口谕入宫，着一身琉璃白衣立在树下粉红花雨中，时辰已过晌午，如酥的微风携着花瓣落了满头满肩。诗说人面桃花相映红，便是应了这景。郑云龙从回廊出来的时候，看到的就是这幅妖妖娆娆的美象。

郑云龙悄声从后面环住那片薄肩单影，抖落一地碎红。王晰一惊之下转身斥道："都是一国之主了，怎的还是这样顽劣。"在臣下面前从来不苟言笑的年轻帝王挑了嘴角："十几年了都没习惯？我就算顽劣也是你惯的，当年捉弄皇兄，不都是你想办法帮我在父皇面前脱的罪？""你记得就好，危急时刻，总还是我救你。哈哈。"王晰笑着，嘴唇眼角在尖尖的面相上划出温柔的弧线。郑云龙抚上那块笑得微微鼓起来的脸颊，手指加了力道："那你可愿再帮朕一次？为朝廷和百姓。"王晰毫无防备的脸渐失笑意，疑惑于皇帝突如其来的郑重，被问得有些心慌，但仍答"自然"。深春和暖，帝王的双眼却莫名染了寒意："朕已下诏，下个月送你去和亲。"王晰退后一步，被郑云龙强拉了冰凉的手，放在唇边轻轻吻了吻，明亮的眼睛抬起来，又说："晰姐姐。"花树下，年轻君王的笑脸显得邪魅冷酷。两句话击打得心脏一片冰凉。一句事实，一句称谓，对王晰来说已经足够声明一切。

王晰快过而立之年，人长得清清朗朗，又是国舅独子，却从未婚娶。这个中原因大数多人都不知道，但郑云龙却从九岁就一清二楚：他小表哥底下比寻常男子多了副女人的东西。他们两个从小一起长大，算得上亲密无间，时常背着仆人和管教嬷嬷胡闹玩耍，打打闹闹间，两个男孩很快就发现彼此间的不同。懵懂少年第一次瞧见那道不同寻常的肉缝，眼神兴奋热切，不知轻重抬手就扣上去探索，疼得他瘦弱的小表哥抬起竹竿似的胳膊去挡。后来郑云龙渐识男女之事，私下里姐姐，姐姐的叫唤惹恼过王晰。从此这句简单的称谓就成了两人之间的禁忌。如今，郑云龙二十有四，贵为九五之尊，又怎会不知道这句姐姐代表什么。王晰震惊心痛之余又忽然觉得害怕，怕的是郑云龙其实自小就因为他身上的缺陷，从没看得起他…

—

当晚，王晰失魂落魄地从宫里回来。刚入王府院门，早已等在前厅向来冷静持重的当朝国舅，就抄了手腕粗的木棍子，冲过来，照着王晰背上打。"你这个孽子，早让你不要同那阴险的小畜生厮混在一起，你就是不听，你看看现在他把家里算计成什么样子，当初你生下来我就该把你掐死，如若不是你母亲她…"国舅爱妻去得早，此时家里一众仆人，竟没有一个可以拦下这个暴怒的父亲。国舅当年也是上过战场练过兵的人，棍子在他手里，把王晰打跪到地上，几丝鲜血渗透了白衣裳，一点点绽开就像王晰心口上的伤。王晰早知郑云龙聪慧机敏，可谁能想到当年那个整日缠着他，不到十岁的孩子，其实早已心计深沉。只因他是国舅的儿子，从一开始的亲近就带了目的。王晰不后悔让郑云龙知道自己的秘密，他只是没法相信，过去的坦诚信任会成了今日的筹码把柄。

国舅爷打累了，将一只锦盒抛在王晰面前："你今晚就给我跪在这儿，好好看。"盒中明黄的是皇帝的和亲诏书，而另一张却是大郕王送来的玉牒。王晰抖着手打开去看，裱着金丝的文牒上面写着他的名字，和不冷不热的一句话，竟还是出自他们天朝十三经的《仪礼·子夏》：既嫁从夫。短短四字，权势意味表达了十足。现在求和的是他们，大郕轻蔑弹压自己也是理所当然。王晰跪在冷冰冰的地上，看着文牒和郑云龙亲笔的诏书，一颗本就受伤的心又微微一颤，不小心将一颗泪滴在上头。泪花晕开了诏书上的御墨。污损圣上的亲笔诏书是罪，王晰赶紧用手去擦，可擦着擦着就盯着那字出了神。皇帝那一手遒劲的瘦金体写得那样好看，那样稳，没有丝毫颤抖，连晕开的泪都不能破坏那种潇洒的美感。可能他喜欢一个人就是有错的吧，是祖上对他偏帮外人的惩罚。可失去所有，远赴敌国，对一个有情人真是罚得有点过重了。

送王晰出发和亲那天，快要入夏，明媚日光下，郑云龙一身象征权势的明黄，牵着盛装的王晰，在不知情的人看来就像一对即将成婚的帝后。郑云龙用力掰过低垂的头，凑到王晰耳边："此去经年，小表哥保重身子。下一世你我生在寻常人家，我便娶了你，做对普通夫妻，可好？"分别在即，临走了却还是要将他握在手里反复蹂躏，杀人诛心，王晰心道帝王家的恶劣。妄他拼命护着一颗千疮百孔的心，仍旧不争气地红了眼眶。郑云龙扯过人一绺头发，手上用内力震断，漂亮丰润的发丝生生离了主人，被骨节分明的大手揉搓着，放在鼻下细嗅把玩。仗着近旁无人，真龙天子不知怎的，倒起了作弄的心思："自此佳人远去，也好给我日夜留个念想。"王晰被一番调戏，去国离乡之痛反倒没那么明显。他气得皱眉瞪眼，却只算得上媚眼如丝，让堂堂天子笑得如市井流氓。郑云龙从小就知道他这个小表哥性子温软，便那丁点倔强，都是硬装出来撑场面的，国舅的强势霸道是半点没沾到。就是捏准这一点，他才敢屡次从他下手，牵制国舅。

待送亲的队伍行远了。郑云龙盯着那顶快要看不见的马车金顶，在城头的望亭里又发一道圣旨，意在嘉赏国舅嫁女之功。明升暗降地，收了他舅舅手里的大部分权势，连带着王晰双儿的身份也一并公开了去。毕竟嫁亲王这种事太惊世骇俗，手段用得也太明显。但如果王晰是个可以生育的双儿，便顺理成章许多。众所周知，与中原不同，大郕人信奉的掌管生育之神，是雌雄同体的仙身，是而在大郕，双性之人乃是子孙昌盛，阴阳调和的好意向。朝中没有适龄的郡主，送国舅独"子"和亲便于情于理地妥帖合适。诏书隔天发出，效果立竿见影：国舅一病不起，天朝再无欣王。

—

简单的婚礼更像大郕男人们的狂欢。王晰则像个见不得人的妾，被押着拜完草原的天神，只由几个侍从陪着，就默默送进王妃的斡里朵。远处传来大郕人的赞歌和陌生的语言，王晰吃不惯外族粗犷的烤肉，更喝不惯塞外炽烈的马奶酒。新婚之夜坐在喜床上，饿着肚子，等来的是他逃脱不掉的命运—他就要在这个陌生的地方失身给一个素未谋面的敌人。礼服繁复厚重，王晰在暖融融的毡帐里有些发抖。

大红的喜烛烧了快一半，王晰终于见到了那个要成为他夫君的男人，他没想到一族之王竟然这样年轻，和传闻中的样子也不大相同。高鼻深目的大郕王有着典型异族人长相，脸上是刀削斧砍似的凌厉棱角，饮过酒的脸看起来有些凶，却有着塞外民族那种挡不住，极具侵略性的俊美。他看到他宽厚的背和肩膀，知道此人一定自幼习武，才能打得一场场好仗，逼得他们天朝求和。来人从外面带入夜晚的寒气，自顾端了桌上的合卺酒饮下，硕大深陷的眸子，要吃人似的紧紧盯着床上的人，眼神炽热，就好像他是一道美味的下酒小菜。

草原民族的婚礼习俗没有中原那么多繁缛礼节，不用洒帐掀盖头就可以洞房。扔了金杯，人高马大的大郕王开始拆他新娘的衣裳。"等、等一下。"王晰捂紧领口下意识阻拦，守着那点自己最后的坚强。原本还抱着一丝希冀，也许大郕王不会真要他的身子，但男人只停一下，说了句他根本听不懂的话就拨开他阻挠的手，继续扯他的扣子。王晰愣了，他早该想到这点的，随即，背井离乡的感觉越发深切。如果连基本交流都成问题，这未来的日子更是不会好过的。

他抓紧袖口，忍受着男人有些粗鲁的手势，颗颗泪珠儿默默蓄满眼底。这不情愿的样子被异族王发现了，布满刀茧的大手托起王晰整个下颌。"不。"大郕王说了汉话，异国腔调的声音充满磁性。但靠得太近了，又是忽然响起，简直像是有人贴着耳蜗说话。没头没尾一个字，王晰根本不知道这是安慰，还是在威胁命令他，孤独和恐惧在那个时刻囫囵吞下他的心：在这异族的土地，由不得他思东想西，更不会有人用他能懂的语言，问他愿不愿意。王晰抱着只剩里衣的身子，蹲在地上忍了又忍，眼泪还是有点控制不住。

阿云嘎当然会说汉话，而且说得很好，知己知彼方能百战不殆。但他要磨一磨这长相柔媚的人儿，教教他为人妻妾的规矩：既然被送来，就是他的人，该知道伺候夫君是本分，不该躲也躲不过。阿云嘎听着小声的啜泣，根本没半分心软，他常年只见军人铁血，对这大郕少有的软和性子倒更起了兴致。借脱外衣的空档，放新娘哭了一小会儿，然后就抓了膝窝，掀到床上，撕开他腿间最后的遮蔽，压上去。听得啜泣声变为压抑的急喘。想来饶是他今夜娶的是个寻常女子，新婚之夜也不过如此。

王晰虽已不是少年，但身体却是双儿中的极品，骨肉均匀，皮肤若和田的细白软玉，线条若江南缓丘优美流畅，纤细中蕴含力量，双儿独有的美感，大好如天朝的河山。腿间那道缝更和一般人不同，贝肉淡粉，像极了他们大郕春天的芜桑花。与它的主人一样，是好似掐上一把都能往外冒水儿的那种勾人。阿云嘎放了一根手指进花口里摸索，指尖立刻被一层柔韧的软膜所阻。满意地知晓这具身子还是天真处子，想到这漂亮的地方马上就要完全献给自己，立刻腹中火起。

常年打仗骑马的粗糙手指弄疼了王晰最娇嫩的地方。他人紧张害怕，身下细小的密花就缩得更紧。阿云嘎摸着青涩的地方还没产出足够润滑的蜜汁，碍于处子又不能事先探入扩张，本来在颈间四处点火的嘴唇就忽然啄到身下去。王晰腿间夹着男人的头，难堪地用生孩子的姿势，张着腿根接受舌尖的侵犯，一张脸红成熟透的柿子。"别这样，好奇怪。"腿合不上，也躲不开灵活的舌头，只好小声说着不知能不能被听懂的句子。他被从来没体验过的刺激弄得浑身发热，四肢都被抽走了气力，瘫软在榻上，任由男人将身上挂着的残破里衣卷到胸口，露出柔软小巧的乳头。

等大郕王将下面的女穴舔湿，含软，便用拇指按压在敏感的小口轻轻搓揉，看里面一股股粘稠的淫水，顺着嫩色的缝隙缓缓流淌出来。王晰被侍弄得像猫一样低低地呜咽起来，身前的玉茎微微抬头，雪白的身子都染上情欲的粉色。他整个人发着懵，迷茫无措地看向正在解腰带的男人，眼神单纯无辜又淫靡至极。王晰看着男人俯到自己身上，用那根粗大狰狞的性器抵上自己女性的穴口，这才被切身体会到的大小差距，唤回了一丝清明。保护自己的本能让他想要抽腿逃跑，但却被大郕王有力坚定地分开，控制在自己肩上。刀就要扎到肉里，情欲夹杂着惧怕，王晰的感官被刺激的混乱极了，低声发出最后的请求："可不可以别这样对我？"明知不会被回应，他却还是想说，只因破身之后，他入敌国为妻的事便成定局。会被宗庙除名，削了姓氏，入大郕王妃的名册，彻底沦为别人的附庸，成了面前这个男人的私有了。这会真正断了他所有可能，有朝一日可以归家归国的念想就成了奢望。

大郕王似乎不喜欢他说话，撩了他胸口上的衣物，塞进嘴里，直到那团布料紧到不能被吐出来，才对他展出一个炫目的笑容。阿云嘎一计得逞，骗得人分神，便缓缓挺腰突入收缩的穴口，一分一厘挤进那小到容不下异物的花道。男人沉默而坚定，牢牢压住身下人的手脚，强迫初经人事的双儿，在煎熬中默默体会最原始也最本质的夫妻秘事。肉刃劈开腿间最嫩处，随着痛感而来的，会是被完全占有的归属感。所以无论身下的喘息和呻吟有多么急促惹人爱怜，阿云嘎都没有停下片刻侵入。阿云嘎顶着那块绷到极限的薄膜，让它受不住强势外力的进攻，慢慢破开。

超出经验范围的感受，让王晰觉得自己坏掉了，穴道不能正常收缩，充斥着难以言喻的酸胀，除了被撕开的地方和疼他什么都感觉不到。破身的苦楚摧残本就不堪一击的心神。王晰咬着布团无声地流泪，自暴自弃般地被异族的掌权者揽入怀中。阿云嘎得意地抱着那柔韧的细腰，开始肆无忌惮地开疆辟土，他如今成了身下这片"沃土"唯一的主人，敞开紧闭都由他喜欢，雷霆雨露皆是君恩。是而王晰被有些粗暴地摆弄成各种姿态贯穿，模糊不清的嘤咛一声大过一声。滚烫的巨大肉根，在被撑开成极致的穴道掠夺，藏了多年的秘所被彻底开拓。伴着绝望又屈辱的呻吟，鲜红的处子血液很快沿着粉色的穴口缓缓滑落。朵朵残忍又艳丽的红梅绽开，像哀悼一朝臣子的消逝，又像迎接大郕王妃的重生。

阿云嘎在草原上训过无数野马，更是经年杀伐征战的一族之王，懂得如何对待敌人献上来的祭品。但凡倔强不愿屈从的，必得在第一次彻底征服。所以阿云嘎要硬，要慢，让他疼也让他记住。虽动作没多少温存，可一旦得到了，驯服了，便也会当做自己的所有物护在怀里。阿云嘎扯出祭品嘴里的布团，执起一条脱力的细白腕子，将对方的手压在自己结实的胸口："呼日跟。"王晰已经被搅乱的脑子，对陌生的语言做不出什么反应，忍着腿间隐痛，喘息着没做声，结果立刻就换来两下重重的撞击。"啊！"肉根虽然还没有全部埋入，但这几下已经碰到了藏在甬道深处，另一个敏感多情的小口。王晰从前并不知道自己身体深处还有这样一块地方，内脏被碰触，说不上是酸痒还是难受，因破身软下去的玉茎，也快要被这体内异样的骚动捣得尿出来。

"呼日跟。"大郕王捏着他的手又说了同样一句话。"我、我不懂。"王晰快要被逼疯了，他不能明白男人要他做什么。阿云嘎没停下，仍旧轻一下重一下地顶弄。慢慢的，花穴适应了最初的扩张，疼痛渐渐麻痹，反复被摩擦的区域，让王晰体会到陌生又羞涩的快感。身子受了刺激，花穴里忽的泄出一股淫水。他抖着身子，一边流着泪一边握住了自己又开始发胀的地方。他平生从未做过如此放荡不堪的事，羞得将脸使劲往被褥里埋。阿云嘎瞧着人有趣的反应，手指拨弄出穴口上方肉缝里的一块软肉，来回拉扯，配合着抽插，他新妻的肚皮抽动几下，在一记重重顶入后，皱着眉射出来，点点白液濡湿了两人交合的地方。

很少有双儿在第一次行房就可以体会足以射精的快感。阿云嘎嘴角噙笑，看着人累得闭起来的眼睛，弯弯的像一对小钩子勾在心上，觉得这天朝难不成是想派个妖精来迷惑他。不过降妖他不怕，还享受得很。不顾人刚刚高潮的敏感身体，阿云嘎继续猛力地动作，还变本加厉地加重撞击，要破开那道更加窄小的地方，那里是通向每个双儿珍贵子宫的入口。高潮过后，身体的酸麻胀痛凸显出来，王晰睁棱着的眼睛显得委屈，双手难受地在大郕王背上划出无数激情的红痕，每一道都是征服者的勋章。

王晰夹着男人的腰呜呜咿咿地被折腾半宿，仍然没有被放过的迹象。那处的皮肉太嫩，此时已被磨到红肿破皮，更加紧致地包裹体内的凶器。王晰刚被破身，花穴里还带着个破掉正流血的口子，快要被这打在麻筋儿一般的辛苦弄死。浑浑噩噩的头脑终于临危找回点儿急智，哆嗦着嘴唇学着刚才男人的发音，试着唤那个词语。第一声许是太小，男人并无反应。硕大的龟头还更有往内里进的趋势，逼得人不得不继续尝试。有了第一次，之后就顺口些，王晰在绵长淫靡的性事中，将那个陌生的词当护身符般带着哭腔一声声叫出来。

如此，大郕王总算回应了王晰，俯身吻了他。第一次用嘴唇安抚了身下人的不安和伤痛。那个吻霸道里又带着些温柔。挽弓的手此时像拨弄上等琴弦，将贴在脖颈的汗湿发丝柔柔绕在指间。耳鬓厮磨，唇齿相交，其间柔情，如雪后大地回春，旭旭若暖阳东升。草原的王者一边品尝着口中的丁香，一边十指交握把王晰的手扣在耳边。接着一阵快速的抽插搅得王晰难以呼吸，可他嘴被大郕王制着，连合都合不上，更别提呼救求饶。就在他以为男人要把他捣碎的时候，撕裂的痛从下体瞬间席卷全身，男人压制他的力道也随之加重。王晰的腰反弓起来，拼命想夹腿，指尖紧紧扣进男人的手背。他身体里像被破了个大洞，而始作俑者还不停的用滚烫的热液往上面浇。液体流动的触感让王晰以为自己没羞没臊地失禁了。

大郕王喘着气轻轻啄吻身下颤抖的额头和脸颊，眼泪也被一点点吸食干净。打量着王晰的深邃眼睛竟显得颇为深情。看王晰挺过了最疼的时候不再挣扎，便放了手，全身压在人身上静静享受在温热穴道出精的快感。男人含了人血红的耳垂，把脸埋进软密发丝小憩的时候，王晰仍然发不出声音。

大郕因着风俗的原因，比天朝更知道怎么在床第间整饬双儿。等王晰气息缓过来，大郕王撑起上半身从床头木盒里拿出一个硬布拧成的小棍，上面裹着一层白色的脂膏。性器退出来，又引起王晰内脏一阵翻江倒海。男人看准时机，将那软棍顺着还没来得及合拢的女穴送进去，一直顶入破损的宫口，肿胀的地方立刻将异物紧紧卡在那里，一滴不漏地将浊液封存在小小的子宫。

"我好疼。"王晰悲哀地依旧想尝试与自己的丈夫交流。面前的男人肯定听到了他的话，却冷着脸沉默，连一个眼神都未给，跟刚才的热情索取判若两人。男人捉住王晰想要触碰下体的手，固定在胸前，从正面将人困在怀里就闭眼安歇。王晰这一夜天翻地覆，没法睡得着。睁着还湿的眼睛盯着那张俊脸看了好久，看那冷漠向下的嘴角，和如刀锋一般的鼻梁，长长的睫毛盖住锐利的眸子，在微弱的烛光里投下深沉的阴影。身体上的掠夺占有让王晰意识到，自己日后要服从于这个外族男人的事实。要在大郕王手下讨生活绝不会容易，顺者昌而逆者亡，古今所有帝王从来都是如此的专横强势。

大郕王铁一般的手臂即使在入睡时也没有丝毫放行的意思，王晰艰难地在其间挪了挪僵硬的身子，却牵得受伤的下体抽痛起来，但他却不那么怕了。桃花树下，王晰曾比今晚更痛过。那个人可以轻易将刀插进任何人心里，不是他天生冷酷无情，而单单是因为，他可以。他怎会不知道王晰被送给大郕后会遭受什么，只不过真心换不了江山。他理由用的如此冠冕堂皇，于国于家，王晰都不能抛下一切求他收回成命。

要去和亲前的那个月，皇帝不见王晰，只派重兵里里外外压在王府，心思昭然若揭。但郑云龙不懂王晰。事已至此，王晰是既不会逃也不会自戕的。相反，他会帮他把想要的换回来，为臣为亲，为他做尽最后一事。只当黄粱梦碎，情绝剜心。那时候，每当王晰独自一人坐在前厅，看到外面的森森守卫，心寒，失望，窒息…个中滋味只有他自己消化煎熬。可能早已习惯了吧，从来他要，他便给。"嗤。"红烛上脆弱的火苗晃了晃，葬身在血一般的蜡油里，帐里彻底暗了下来。视力被限，体内的布条愈发折磨得他无法成眠，酸痛无比的下体和腰，提醒着他作为一个男人雌伏的荒唐。他的"天"已经变了，以后可以对他施恩降威的，不再是远在帝京的皇帝，而是拥着自己入睡的这个男人了。

—

王晰不知自己怎么睡过去的，睁眼的时候，是被个面生青年叫醒的，青年拿了件白袍子服侍他起身，说的竟是久违的汉语。王晰激动之下动作过急，带动体内异物搅动，整个人软在了榻上。疼痛的地方实在难以启齿，他抚住自己的小腹，不敢动弹。早已洗漱完毕的大郕王倒被这取悦了似的，促狭地笑着挥开一众侍从，将起不来身的人捞到身前，然后点点自己大敞的领口。深邃的眼睛从上往下锁住人的脸，等他动作。

王晰裸身只半套了个袍子，腰上的带子都还没来得及系上，伸手想先去系自己的衣裳。历来新妇当以夫先，这下便坏了规矩。大郕王捉了手放回领口。如此来回两次，眉头渐渐锁紧。"呼、呼日跟。"王晰半裸着窘得快着火，嘴里便试着唤昨夜得到过回应的那个词，但今晨却没起作用，手腕没有被松开。太多双眼睛都瞧着他们，王晰没办法，只好挪近半步，用大郕王高大的身子遮掩自己，垂着眼，手上尽量快地将扣子对上。结果扣子之后还有腰带，为了绕过男人的腰，王晰快要趴到他胸口去。他从始至终低着头，如此妾妇之行，让他没勇气和任何人对视。着装完毕，大郕王可能总算满意，挑了人下巴，暧昧地印了个吻在额头。然后用大郕语吩咐青年几句，就一身清爽利落地领着侍从们潇洒而去。

待帐中清净，王晰立刻倒回榻上，出了一身薄汗，不知是难受得还是羞的。他腿间肿得厉害，体内的软棒像藏在贝肉里的沙粒似的磨着深处。对于王晰的虚弱，青年明显早就了然："王妃别担心。孕栓只要慢慢适应了，自然能下地走路的，大汗吩咐我这几日扶着您慢慢习惯。让我服侍您沐浴更衣吧？"王晰被这直白的声明弄得惊惶。他以敌国亲王的身份到大郕，自然没太多权利提要求。所以自来这里，一直在不停勉励自己适应新身份，新事物和新规则。眼前这个换走了他所有贴身侍从的青年，说白了，就是替他们大汗向他传达"圣意"的。王晰本就对会说自己语言的人，有一种天然的亲近，更不想为难一个孩子。便听从吩咐，由着青年将自己扶到浴室，脱下衣服抱进浴盆。王晰可以忍受自己没有隐私，但还不能接受要为人生养的事情，哪怕有一点几率，他不想怀孕。

青年就在屏风后面待命，所以在浴盆里，王晰所有的动作都放得很轻。腿间的女穴是他的心病，过去除了清洗，他甚至从未探索过那里。但是为了找到埋入其中的孕栓，他第一次试着将两根手指探入自己的花穴。身体肿痛，布条又藏的太深，里面滑腻的汁液将它浸润得湿滑异常。每次试图拔出来的时候都会打滑，顶弄得腹中一片酥麻。两个多月前，王晰根本不可能想象自己会沦落到这种双腿大开，摆弄自己下体花穴的地步。他心里越来越焦急，含着泪一次次将手探入腿间，反而弄得花穴分泌出更多汁水，沿着内壁缓缓流入水中。王晰换了姿势，体内试着配合手指发力，终于抓住那根狡猾的孕栓，咬牙用力抽了出来。虽然很疼，但他不能出声引来等在外边的青年。异样的感觉令王晰腿软，滑进浴盆底部，捂住肚子，一股股粘稠温热的精液从花唇里先后吐出。泪入水中化为无形，王晰狠狠揉揉眼睛，这两天泪流得太多，好像自己经过一夜就变了，难不成失了身还真变成个脆弱的女子吗？

青年进来收拾浴盆，总时不时用一双毫无波澜的眼睛打量王晰。王晰怕自己露陷，走路穿衣就都装作还难受的样子。青年果然没说什么，伺候王晰穿上大郕王妃的冠服，便抱了两本书放在他面前，解释道："这是您每日要阅读学习的书目。大汗偶尔会检查的。"说完就跪坐在不远处的毡毯上，明显是要监看他读书的意思。王晰翻开其中一本书，竟是大郕语和汉语的对照词集，大郕文字飞扬流畅的笔画，彰显着他们豪放疏阔的民族性格。字体铁画银钩，旁边还细心的用汉文标注了读音。都是一些基本的生活用词，可当他看到第三页的时候，一个熟悉的词跃入眼帘。胡日跟，那个他昨天叫了一夜的词，竟是相公夫君的意思。王晰好似被人窥见了什么密事，紧张地抬头看了旁边的青年一眼，简直想把自己藏起来。他不知不觉，就被长得一本正经的大郕王在床上调戏了够本。王晰抿着唇，对着那本书开始认真读起来。

王晰被看着在帐里老老实实看了一整天的书。天色渐渐昏暗，越临近傍晚越令人不安，书是看不进去了，晚餐仍旧没进多少东西。后半夜，外面没有安静下来，反倒隐隐约约传来悠扬的乐声，心里的忧虑让王晰只得开口询问身边唯一可以说话的青年："你们大汗，今晚应该不来了吧？""大汗在犒劳参战的将士，分天朝上贡的财宝。王妃想我们大汗了吗？"王晰赶紧摇头，觉得自己张口就是错的，于是干脆沉默下来，又拿起书册，可半天一个字都没记住。

半刻钟后，帐外一阵嘈杂骚动，大郕王忽然掀帐进来，心情似是甚好，脸上都带着笑意，和一旁的青年快速地对起话来。王晰虽然听不懂，但是大郕王不时瞟来的戏谑眼神，让他不安地从床边站起来。王晰看见男人话毕，几步跨过来，大手捞过他的肩，胁着他一路疾走，来到一处挤满人的热闹大厅。

王晰本就因为奔走心擂如鼓，见了这阵仗就更加紧张。自他出现，耳边叫嚣起哄混着口哨声就没断过。他就像只误闯狼群的野鹿，慌乱地转着眼睛，被突如其来的哄闹弄得不知所措，要向哪里逃跑才好。男人带着他径自穿过人群，走上高台上的主座，兴冲冲一把抓了他的手攥在掌心。此时的大郕王如此生动鲜活，又和昨日不同，王晰感觉到，他此时和这些人在一起是真的开心高兴。王晰看着他举起酒杯对着众人大声说话，顿时人声鼎沸，附和之语如山间回响，绵绵不绝。他猜刚才的话许是与自己有关，各式各样的眼光落在他身上片刻未断。他身份敏感，群敌环伺的压力，让他只能低头沉默，尽量不做任何引人关注的反应。

大汗归位，乐声又起，佳人美姬引着众人就坐。表演就要开始。

—

**（中）征兰**

大郕善用男子作舞，动作呼啸往来间隐隐有风雷之声，随着节奏放慢，气势稍缓但力量未减，所现柔韧竟更胜女子。借着乐声，大郕王在座上揽着自己的王妃，丝毫不掩饰亲密，贴耳低语，说的却不是上得台面的话："巴雅尔刚才跟我说，你想我了？"发音纯正的汉语响在耳边，丝毫没有昨晚生涩的口音。王晰一度以为自己听错了，转而立刻明白这之前不过是在耍他。皱眉瞪着一脸自在的男人，他想起初入大郕这些日子的压抑，情绪翻涌，碍于环境又不好发作，便用力扒开男人缠在腰上的手，向外侧身倾斜，坐的尽量远些。"我没有。"语气破天荒带些怒意。

阿云嘎不为所动，垂着眼，全被王晰低头露出的一截颈背吸引过去。昨夜春宵帐暖，他知晓那片暖玉的触感。不若常年风吹日晒的游牧民族，王晰因着身体的原因不能习武，位居文职，藏在衣服里的身子比脸和手还要细腻上两分，明晃晃像刚出锅的奶皮，此时几缕散下来的乌黑发丝勾在上面，对比格外诱人。阿云嘎伸手过去，指尖擦着那块皮肤捏住后颈，将王晰押回怀里，手中的酒杯抵上他那片薄唇："喝酒。"先是欺瞒，现在又如此强迫，王晰当然扭头避开。但阿云嘎对付这种小别扭明显游刃有余，捏开牙关，将酒直接倒入人嘴中。王晰没想到男人会来硬的，热辣的酒液入喉，一直烧到胃里，喉咙收缩，不住咳嗽，脸上终于显了点血色，看得阿云嘎一阵轻笑。

不知是不是所有掌权者骨子里，都一样存着玩弄别人的恶劣。一番作弄下，王晰脸上的红霞蔓延到颈部。这下更是连头都不敢抬，生怕瞧见底下什么令他受不住的眼神。但王座是整个宴会的中心，那里发生的一举一动，其实在下头各处都能被看得仔细，自欺欺人并没有什么用。大郕王这段香艳的喂酒表演，看得底下众将士气血翻腾。眼看原本淡雅清丽，透着禁欲感的异族王妃，被他们大汗弄得红透了身子。心里简直要山呼万岁。

王晰急得直推男人靠过来的胸口，但大郕王非但不收手反而得寸进尺，凑得更近，调侃道："本王还没问罪，王妃如何就先闹了脾气？"王晰一下就僵硬了腰身，因为大郕王的手，竟然借着宽大衣袍的掩护，潜进他的亵裤，两根手指甚至破开还肿的穴口，在敏感的内部来回搅弄。果然没有探到那根孕栓。"啊，别…"王晰被摸得缩在大郕王怀里，手死死掐住男人作乱的手腕，不敢有大的挣动。"刚才一路走得急，还以为王妃天赋异禀，只几个时辰就适应了。很不想怀孕，嗯？"王晰被逼到绝路，口里没经思索，全是实话："我，我不是女人。"阿云嘎抽回手，指头在王晰的袍子上蹭出羞耻的痕迹，转头盯着座下的男性舞者仿佛入了迷。之后是令人忐忑的沉默，王晰猜不出他的情绪。舞蹈渐入高潮，两个男性舞者为争夺自己心爱的人，就要开始决战。此时大郕王再度开口，语气里充满了有些刻意的失望和遗憾："你没好好读我给你的玉牒啊。我以为你们天朝最讲究三从四德。我听说就是抢来的媳妇，也要顺从丈夫，孝敬父母。你既嫁了，该听谁的？"

王晰被大郕王一番话扣了妇人的身份，明里暗里要他服从。他一直不愿承认的现实随着话语，赤裸裸地展现在眼前。虽躲得了一时，可往后的日子那么长，他又该怎么办呢。"天朝和我大郕到底算不算一家人，可以互不相犯，可全看你。"阿云嘎这才终于将目光从舞者身上移开，执起桌上的酒杯又送到王晰嘴边，压低声音笑得温和："忽然想起昨夜王妃并未饮喜酒，今日可再愿为本王喝上一杯吗？"

是啊，这整个天下就是他的枷锁，十年安定是他的嫁妆，这两位他命中的王者虽隔千里，却都必然是这种考量。王晰盯住那酒液只看了一小会儿，便毫不犹豫的就着男人的手饮下了，平静的眼中渐渐蒙上来自中原的淡雾。大郕王放了空杯，扶住他新妻的肩膀，让他可以抬起头，对上自己的眼睛，语气稍稍放软："乖一点，待你有孕，让我照顾你，到时你就是我的额和那（妻子），是我孩子的额吉（母亲），也是我大郕的哈图傩（王后）。"

王晰并不是容易喝醉的人，但是刚才那杯草原的烈酒，却像把热刀子似的浸进他的脑子和心头，眼前的事物忽然有些模糊，台下的舞者也不知从何时换成了一群热情的女子。他人有些恍惚委顿，全靠大郕王支撑着身子，细长冷媚的眼睛空洞地望向狂欢的舞姬。相依偎的姿态，足以让人误会他们之间的恩爱。阿云嘎同将士们豪饮完壶里最后一口酒，有力的胳膊勾上怀里的细腰掂量："以后要多吃点，不然如何受得住十月怀胎的辛苦？"他亲吻王晰的发顶，由衷地笑起来。

迷离中，王晰觉得自己被抱着，扛在肩上，回到了他的斡里朵。又被安稳地放到软榻上，全身剥得如同初生一般赤裸，像准备奉献给神灵的牺牲一样无助。他能感觉到帐中炭火的热气，但他身上那个人的体温却比那炭火还要热，像一床厚实的寝被，又像一座滚烫的囚笼。他被困住了，身体紧绷如弓弦，却没有躲避。他一边耳朵被大郕王包进一片温热海，听见带着温度的声音对他沉声下令："腿，分开。"他许是醉得厉害，着了魔似的跟随服从着那个声音，打开自己。夹紧的双腿刚开一条小缝，就被挤进一只手掌，曲起的手指在还肿痛的女穴口刮搔，又疼又痒，打乱他的呼吸，原本半睁的眼睛紧紧闭起来，密密扎扎的睫毛压在一起，不住地颤动。

女穴经过上次的开发，已经学会保护自己，在玩弄下，很快开始一股一股地涌出蜜液，沾湿挑拨的手指。美好的身体渐入佳境，但这不够，阿云嘎要求他献出更多："再分开。"感觉到大腿内则肌肉的放松，阿云嘎手指便加重力道，准确地找到女穴上方敏感的小豆，捏在指间又按又掐，让身下人抖着身子咬唇闷哼。并不温和的手法把王晰弄得生疼，然而，疼痛过后是种奇异的快感，像果树经历严冬后的丰收那样甜蜜，关也关不住地，洇湿了一小块床褥。待阿云嘎握住自己的肉刃抵住穴口，那里早就水光一片，没被碰过的玉茎红红地，甚至还弹了两下。

阿云嘎缓缓地再一次顶进窄小的花道，每一次都入得很深，似乎要把藏在深处的小孔再次打开。王晰腿抖得厉害，却依然乖乖地大张着接受，只偶尔在阿云嘎撞得太狠的时候呻吟出声。阿云嘎捉住那被忽略许久的分身慢慢撸动，另一只手玩弄胸口的红豆，像是温水煮青蛙，磨着身下的人儿。即使王晰努力克制自己的反应，可僵住的身体，急速收缩的女穴，还有蜷起的脚指，都出卖了他。像是一口气堵在胸口，闷闷的，王晰希望他能快点，又希望他能停下。所有感觉层层积累，王晰的腰终于忍无可忍地扭动了两下。

"急了？"阿云嘎得意地压在人身上，吻上抿紧的唇。"嗯。"没想到，王晰竟闭着眼睛小小的点头回应。接着，缓缓半睁开的漂亮眼睛里面，泄露了太多他从未得见的情绪。阿云嘎更加抱紧身下人的肩背，加快了速度，没一会儿，就感觉到手里分身的躁动，但今天，他可不能好心让人第一次就喷发出来。双儿受孕不易，他不想让王晰太快没体力继续，于是牢牢用手指堵住出精口："本王要罚你。怀孕前，每次肚子灌满才许射。"王晰平生第一次经历精液倒流的痛苦，腹中像是要炸开一般，不彻底的高潮令他晕眩。体内还在持续的抽插，变得既痛苦又撩人。他已经体会过极致的快感，也见识到忤逆男人的后果，他无法反抗，只能忍耐着勉强配合动作。因为不听话，只会平添更多淫靡的惩罚罢了。

每当王晰快要喷发，阿云嘎就用带着薄茧的指腹摩擦顶端的小口，然后再堵住。无论经历多少次，王晰还是无法适应快要攀上顶峰，却被阻住去路的感觉。他被弄得浑浑噩噩，听到的声音都好似天外的回音。"求你…想、想射…"颤抖的声线传来，是他自己在求饶。"我知道。"大郕王咬上他震颤的喉结。"好难受…""我知道。"大郕王的脸对着他的。王晰感到体内五脏俱焚的热，子宫好像就要被顶翻。终于一个忍受不住，对着惩罚者诉出压抑心底的奢望："我想回去。"

肉体上的镌刻到达一定程度，可以直击人灵魂。大郕王手指轻轻地描过泪痕，在带着血口的嘴唇上舔吻："我知道，但这恐怕不行啊。"王晰听见很轻的低语，仿佛怕惊醒梦中人："你在我这。在家，你又要回哪去？"曾经以为离家远了，远到再也不属于那里，远到找不到归途。但他说，他就在这里，从未离开。心被浸得柔软，他抱住眼前唯一的人，投入那片怀抱，泪流得彻底。

这一晚，阿云嘎在王晰体内射了三次之后，才放开禁锢下体的手，看王晰断断续续地滴出了精液，累得马上昏睡过去，完全没了任何反应。被灌得圆鼓鼓的子宫，由孕栓封闭，只等最重要的那刻到来。

—

这之后，孕栓成了大郕王妃身上固定的隐秘装饰，只会在每次需要同房侍寝的时候，才由大汗亲手拿出来，再灌入新鲜的精水。王晰虽然觉得羞耻，但作为男人的妻子还是接受了他夫君的安排。当他渐渐可以说些简单的大郕语，也可以夹着那磨人的布条，试着下地走路的时候，大郕王下令全军开拔，速回王都乌干雅坦。百万大郕的强兵铁骑，浩浩汤汤，绵延百里，所到之处无不震慑。王晰也随着这行车马，踏上了他漫漫和亲路的最后一程，渐渐离帝京越来越远。

嘉康四年夏，大郕军撤。天朝以和亲换得边境十年安宁，休养生息。

载着大郕王妃的车驾慢慢悠悠的到达乌干雅坦的时候，是八月初，即便是关外，天气也已经热起来。这天清晨，王晰躺在马车里，最先察觉到的是气味的变化，青草的香气如海浪般涌来，将他唤醒。王晰挑开车帘，看到的是属于热夏草原的盛景。大郕并不蛮荒，而且更与他们天朝所述的蛮夷荒凉相去甚远。这里的绿色是盛大而野蛮的，满满的霸占整个视野。蜿蜒的大河像从天上倾泄下来，在地的尽头，与天连成一片，镜面似的倒映着蓝白相间的天空。草丛间，雪白的是羊群，深色的是马匹，于天地间栖息游走，悠然自在，连时间都好像在这里不自觉地慢下来。过去王晰只见过重重宫墙，森森围城，从未见得如此壮阔的景色，瞬间仿佛连心胸都开阔放大。那潺潺的大河就是整个草原生命力的象征，搏动着，奔腾着，养育了草原民族独有的性格。它是大郕的母亲河，大郕的子民，大郕的王—他的夫君，在他从未知晓的过去，便是在这片美丽的沃土上生息。

王晰的马车停在一处巨大的毡帐前，刚要下车，便听得前方一阵如雷的马蹄声，只片刻就奔至眼前。大郕王与他一众亲随提空勒马，立在车前，骏马嘶鸣，铁蹄踏踏。十余日前，阿云嘎轻行简骑抢在大部队前，先至王都处理政事，此时便是从校场赶来，迎他王妃下这车马。王晰脚还未沾地，就被大郕王揽上马背。惊惶之下重心不稳，只能紧紧抓住男人的前襟找回平衡，惹得四周马背上的汉子大笑着调笑不已。都说小别胜新婚，这里谁不知他们大汗燕尔新婚，却偏偏生离这些时日。阿云嘎佯怒着和臣属说笑，做的也不过是些炫耀之事。丝毫没有为人君主的高高在上，倒显出青年人该有的朝气活力。既捉到了人，阿云嘎夹了马肚，一骑绝尘，很快消失在远处的草丘后面。

风驰电掣的高大黑马带着两人来到一汪远离人烟的天泉，清澈的泉水周围绿植环绕，期间点缀或红或白的小花，马蹄惊起几只蝴蝶，云的阴影半罩下来，随着微风缓缓移动，伴着鸟鸣，阳光下宛若人间仙境。可王晰没心情去欣赏这些，他被马上的颠簸弄得腿软，连下马都是被大郕王抱下来的。他现在的身子就像是一朵开熟的花那样招摇，开发过后更加敏感多情。剥掉衣服，虽然还是瘦，但两片薄胸已经有些鼓胀起来的趋势，深红的两点娇嫩茱萸，像是下一刻就要涨破流下甜甜的蜜汁。大郕王难得对着这样的形态有些发痴，瞧了片刻就带着人一起慢慢浸到水里。长时间的赶路行军，让王晰难得可以舒舒服服的泡一回澡。此时清凉的泉水包裹着肌肤，是通透的舒适。阿云嘎将水一点点洒到王晰的背上，乌黑的发丝柔顺地贴在皮肤上，让他此时显得越发温柔乖顺。王晰半垂着头，安静的接受着男人的轻触抚摸，很快就迎来了一连串的轻啄热吻。他与男人分别多日，明白他想要什么，便敞开自己，贴上那片熟悉的炽热胸口。

"你若觉得在大郕孤单寂寞，没有亲人相伴，我们便多生几个孩子，让他们陪着你，逗你开心。"王晰被这突如其来的怪异关怀弄得困惑，抬头去寻那双深邃的眼睛，立刻得到大郕王一个温和的浅笑。他感受得到对方蓄势待发的欲念，但男人却并没有如他所想那样，向他索要作为丈夫的权利。只用手掌轻柔地拂过他全身各处，将他里里外外洗个干净，包好放在马背上，也没跟着跨上来，反而牵了马，悠闲地往回走。

一路上，许是因为风景秀丽触动人心，又或是那份在家乡土地的安定踏实，那个传言中令多少人闻风丧胆的冷酷暴君，竟然哼起了一首悠扬的塞外曲，声音还格外好听。一开始，仅仅是随意的哼唱，但是到了后来，唱歌的人入了情，模糊不清的曲调成了声声泣血的倾诉，大郕语和这首曲子是完美的契合，不是这种语言便不能表达其中的情意。王晰虽没上过战场，但却从那悠远苍凉的曲子中，看到了金戈铁马，战场狼烟。更体会到勇士英灵对归故家乡的思念。战争无情，但战士从来都是有情的。王晰听到动人处，歌声却停了。阿云嘎回首看着坐在马上的人，笑着承诺待以后有鼓乐相配再唱完给他听，笑眼在脸上挤出几道浅浅的纹路。王晰忽然就觉得那笑里带了落寞，有些令人心痛。大郕年轻君主的身世经历他略知一二，这个人背负了太多常人无法体会的东西，以至于让他的稳重承自世间的沧桑磨砺，他的城府承自身为王者的孤独坚忍，而这一切几乎要湮灭他本身。

王晰望着那道从来笔挺的脊梁，心中的迷惑更胜以往。他可能是离他最近的人，有时却又像隔了山河大海。静谧的草原，只余下些微的风声。草原的艳阳下，两人一马静静地走着，王晰深吸一口塞外自由的空气，抬头望望天边的云，只觉得没了马奔的折腾，身体里的布条终于不那么折磨人了。

—

乌干雅坦的居民大多不是战场杀伐之人，对于天朝来的王晰，不像在军中有那么多各式各样的敌意。妇人和孩子们更愿意悄悄围过来看看他们大汗的新王妃。王晰不同的长相和肤色是他们最好的谈资。所到之处甚至一直都有人对王晰行大郕最高的大礼。他看得出这里的人民有多么爱戴他们的王，尊敬中叠加亲切，崇拜中带着骄傲。君臣民众之间是天朝绝不会有的一种新奇又紧密的关系。

但随着围上来的人群越来越多，王晰就开始不安了。于是趁大郕王与人攀谈，偷偷在背后抓他的袖子。阿云嘎收到暗示，便不再耽搁，一路带王晰来到毡帐，稍微安置一番才又跑出去，到午饭时都没有出现。清静半日，到下午，王晰帐里倒热闹起来，陆陆续续来了许多女眷来拜见他。王晰坐在首座，看她们叽叽喳喳围坐在殿前聊着什么。后来还热情的涌上来一个个抓着他的手腕，又往他头上洒着香粉一样的东西。直到人走干净，巴雅尔才给他解释说，这是大汗安排的祝祷仪典，算作两人大婚的补充。奇怪又神秘，这混乱的一折腾，一天就这么过去。等入了夜，四处都安静下来，王晰被伺候着躺到床上，却仍没见到白日里给他牵马的那个人。看着旁边守夜的巴雅尔，要出口的话却又吞了回去。

这是第一次，他们虽在同地，却没有同寝。王晰在床上多翻了几次身，看着窗外又大又圆的月亮，本来踏实些的心又浮到天上。现在还有谁和他一样看着这同一轮月亮呢？会是远在天朝的亲人吗？亦或是，那个人吗？

—

可能是还未适应新环境，王晰这夜睡得不怎么踏实，起来的时候有些头痛。本以为今日起居会一切照旧，然而早膳后，巴雅尔却拿来一件隆重的绣袍替他穿上，王晰便猜想可能又有什么祭典。果然，他一出帐，就见消失一夜的男人坐在马上等他。见他出来，对他露出个像昨天一样的浅笑。王晰不想这样的笑容落空，便微微笑着回应，惹得大郕王面上的欢喜更浓。这下倒让王晰别扭起来，匆匆由侍从扶着就钻进了后面的马车。

他们一小队人马披着淡蓝朝霞，来到一个高大独特的石砌灵包前。王晰心中有了预感。待侍从将香烛贡品一一摆好，大郕王便携了他的王妃，向那些曾经叱咤草原的先祖祭拜。王晰焚一次香，拜一次。阿云嘎焚四次，拜四次。只因这些被后世追忆的强悍生命，是他的祖父（成吉思），父亲（托雷），母亲和大哥（蒙）。他们奔腾不息的桀骜热血连绵接续，和他交错相融，本是一体。王晰有些不敢看男人的表情，他猜那该是肃穆庄严，但唯独不会有唯诺哀伤。正式的祭拜过后是殷切的低语，大郕王用诗歌的形式寄托对亲人的思念与崇敬，诉说世间的变化，以慰英灵。絮絮话音伴着袅袅烟香飘到天上，直到太阳完全从地平线升起来，大郕王才结束这次祭祖。

出来的时候，男人揽了他王妃的腰："你知道刚才我跟阿瓦和额吉说了什么吗？"王晰摇头。"我说，他们的孩子长大了，也要成为父亲了。"王晰愣了一瞬，停了脚步。他想起昨日的种种怪异，手抚上自己的小腹，不知是悲是喜。他从没想过会这么快，虽然迟早有这一天…王晰迎着初升的太阳去看身边的人，阳光将大郕王勾成个毛茸茸的金色轮廓，没能看清表情，反而刺得眼睛生疼。"昨日仪典，我悄悄让祭司给你诊脉，有孕便撒白檀香祝祷。今天你发上一直都是这好闻的味道。恭喜你，我的哈图傩。"阿云嘎握住王晰有些冰凉的左手说道。

—

天朝嫁过来的王妃就要给他们大汗生王子公主了。民风彪悍又淳朴的大郕民众开始骚动—男人们开始商量起如何庆祝，女人们私下里开始结群，谈论起生养之事。是而，王妃的征兰之喜渐渐越传越开，越传越远。甚至远到了天朝去。消息放出来的第二天，一骑快马便冲出乌干雅坦，一路昼夜不停，只用三天时间就将消息带到了帝京。小小的纸条在一个深夜递到皇帝面前，仍在伏案批奏章的男人，捏着那个只有四个字的纸条看了半晌，才呼出一口气。天子弃了朱笔，不再醉心政事，倒是踱步至窗前，任明亮的月光将发上洒满白霜。夜深人静，这个执掌天下的男人，负手盯着当空孤零零的月亮低声自语："表哥啊，表哥，呵呵呵。"轻笑过后，便回到案前，将那纸条至于灯芯，看雪白的纸片渐渐被火焰吞噬，变黑，最后化为齑粉。火光映在他眼里，就像熊熊燃烧的欲望，一刻都未曾熄灭。

—

**（下）良辰**

哈图傩怀了大汗的第一个孩子，自然格外需要照顾。所以王晰帐中，里里外外一下添了不少人。虽还不知是男是女，但王晰却想着一定是个活泼强壮的。从与他血脉相连的头两个月，便开始没少折腾他，头痛恶心等诸多症状常常都有。双儿的身子本就有孕不易，更需养得精心，是而每日味道古怪的补品汤药不断。王晰初次有孕，对身体要经历的变化一无所知—开始是乳尖鼓起，只是衣服的轻微磨蹭便觉难受，后来整个胸部都涨大起来，隐隐竟有了些女子的形态，即便他费劲紧裹在衣裳里，仍显得有些鼓鼓囊囊。而最令他窘迫难过的是，近来总时常莫名地春情翻涌。即便没有刺激，下体也会不自主地阵阵潮热。白日里每每弄得亵裤里泥泞不堪，只能自己偷偷处理那些羞耻的痕迹。到了夜深人静之时，躁动更为难耐，只能靠夹腿苦熬。那处兴奋翘起，王晰会偶尔用手安抚一二，却不敢真的喷出弄脏被褥。自他嫁给大郕王，就再没什么机会偷偷做这男人事。如今也不过是饮鸩止渴罢了。

种种奇怪的改变让王晰暗自惊惶，难以启齿的淫靡冲动更是让他神思忧虑。他想来，大概是大郕王也厌恶了自己这幅不男不女的样子，所以自一个月前的祭祖后，就再未曾露面。后来辗转听闻，他好像在北边平叛某个部族，而且很快旗开得胜，虏获不少钱帛和奴隶。然后就是大汗又纳了一位王妃的消息。而自己则像是个失了新鲜劲儿的小玩意儿，好像一夜之间就被束之高阁，无人问津了。王晰倒不至于天真地以为，大郕王除他以外没有其他的姬妾，却仍免不了略略失意，毕竟被人忽略的滋味儿不那么好受。除王晰外，大汗其实还有七位夫人，都是草原战败部族献上的美人。所以不必询问，王晰也能知道大郕王的行踪，定是宿在哪位小夫人处。

午膳后的空闲时间，王晰半卧在榻上望着窗外的草甸出神，他人生得瘦，此时已有些显怀。温暖的阳光里，他轻拍小腹的手一下一下越来越慢，半睁的眼睛看起来仿佛就要入睡。恍惚中回想起那天祭祖，大郕王欢喜于他腹中孩子的模样。这个他本并不想得来的小生命，如今却成了两人之间唯一的关联。微风从开着的窗子吹进来，王晰突然被惊醒似的意识到自己的孟浪。他竟然这样去想另外一个男子。许是违反常理的孕育真的让他变得不大对劲儿，敏感多虑如同女子。都说一入侯门深似海，本是形容女子嫁入豪门被埋没其中而一生孤寂，王晰断没有想过，有一天自己竟也会有此感慨。

这世上最大的豪门是王族，最深的孤寂便也在此处，这对他来说不是什么新鲜事。他背负太多人的命运来到这里，即使以后的人生都将被束缚在这样一种尴尬的身份，也断不该因为这种小事心烦意乱。日子还很长，他告诉自己，不必花心思在什么无聊又无用的期盼上面，指望他人终究会落空。这个浅显的道理，他在更早之前就该知道。

—

王晰觉得最近身体稍好一些，便喜欢由人陪着出去附近走走，熟悉环境。从大郕王私用的马场里，挑了匹棕底儿白花的小马喂，全当是个宠物在养。有了身子，他口味越发淡，便让人采了野菜蘑菇，放在牛骨锅子里煮，香飘宫帐，一来二去，厨帐里的嬷嬷们，都挺喜欢这个总跑来煮东西吃的天朝王妃。他大郕语学得颇有些进展，白日里还迷上了读些大郕风物历史的书。虽精神头儿短，但只要是醒着的时候，都在阅读。一个人过得十分逍遥自在，至少表面上看着是。

这日，巴雅尔拿来两本新书放到他桌上。王晰本以为又是小侍从新搜罗来，让他打发时间的新本子，毫无防备地才翻开前几页，便迅速将书合上，仿佛碰到了什么洪水猛兽般，不愿再看第二眼。那书上其实并不是什么可怖的东西，而是一些教导双儿如何用身体服侍男人的色情图文，就连怀孕的事项和准备都事无巨细地描述下来。他甚至一度怀疑巴雅尔是否寻着些衣裳里的端倪，才如此"体贴"替他寻来这些。"巴雅尔，你是不是拿错了。"侍从面无异色，毕恭毕敬回他："大汗想着您有孕已快四月，总该开始有个准备。"

王晰将信将疑，犹豫许久，才在巴雅尔再三的催促下，不得不重新翻开书页。他随意打开其中一页，就是个赤裸有孕的双儿两腿大开的画面，身前的玉茎上被装了什么囚笼似的淫具，由着一个男人插入后穴。为了方便玩弄，双儿将两腿拉开到自己身侧，高高隆起的肚子夹在腿中间，行容甚是放荡。后面还有更加不堪入目的，双儿被绑成淫靡的姿势，骑在男人腰上，一副痛苦又舒服的模样。几页下来，都是怀孕双儿被以各种姿势进入的画面。这是在暗示他什么吗？王晰整个被冲击了，抿着嘴唇，手里暗暗快把那本淫书攥成废纸。"跟你们大汗说，我不要看这种东西。"有时候他是真的不知这大郕王到底有几幅心窍，似乎经历过一场征战，那个低吟浅唱的青年就彻底变成另一个人。

大郕王来的很快，不知是从朝会还是校场上过来，身上全是陌生的气味，隐隐还有酒气。或者根本就是从哪个温柔乡里来。"怎么？多日未归，王妃便如此急着要见本王？"王晰张口本有话要问，被他这一句轻佻全堵了回去。今日的大郕王言行举止似乎格外跳脱张扬。过去拾起那书随意翻看，抬眼盯着他的脸渐渐扯出个不怀好意的笑，忽然让王晰有种引狼入室的感觉。"罢了，不愿看便不看。都是快做额吉的人，面皮还是这样薄…"话间，逼近过来，从身后揽了他的腰，嗅他的发丝："看来还是本王唐突了你。"忽然靠近的体温让王晰心跳有些不稳，他看见巴雅尔和侍从们退了出去，简直追悔莫及。"算了，本想让你在孕中有些个准备…就比如，现在。"下巴被抬高，牙关被撬开，柔滑的舌头轻卷进来，细细地描绘齿间，腔壁，最后用力的吸住王晰的舌头。王晰尝到酒味，头枕在大郕王肩上，仰面承受一个来自上方，令人窒息的热吻。他迎合不来，身体挣扎着，扫掉了桌上的书册。若真是这样顺了大郕王的意，倒弄得今日这一出，像是他别有用心似的。

"别闹，让我抱抱你。一个月了，不想我吗？"软中带硬的嘴唇放开片刻，继续这进犯。"不行，肚子…"唇舌被阻，王晰嘟囔不清句子，使劲儿想拉住大郕王在他小腹上的乱摸的手。"放心，这肚子早稳了，禁得住折腾。"强势地将两片薄薄的蝴蝶骨，从扒开的襟口剥出来，赫然见到王晰胸口缠紧的白布。"谁许你束胸的。"王晰作为一个男人，觉得胸前挺着两坨软肉着实难堪，早间便偷偷裁了一件里衣，日日裹在里面。却殊不知他这两只雪峰之所以越发丰腴，消除不得，都拜那每天的汤药所赐，抑阳滋阴，固胎催乳，潜移默化地改变着他的身体，如今可见成果斐然。大郕王觉得满意，把缩成一团的人抱到桌子上，一把将那道形同虚设的布条扒下来，两只小小的玉兔跳出，挺翘圆嫩，虽然只有一个掌心大，但却手感十足。两颗成熟的枣红色乳尖点缀其上，颤巍巍地招摇，待人采撷。

于是，绵软的肉团被男人抓得变形，握着时轻时重地揉捏起来。无论王晰如何想要拨开那双手，也没撼动分毫，反而被那邪恶的手势给弄的双乳涨疼，忍不住喘息起来。"快停下…"王晰登时羞愤无比，浑身都因耻感泛起了艳色，同时腿间也抑制不住地泌出了淫液。这幅渴求的身体，背叛了意志，开始向揉着他的男人索取。"你辛苦养着本王的孩子，通乳自当是为夫应尽之责。"阿云嘎抓住两条细瘦的胳膊，将那雪白点红的胸口送到自己嘴边。王晰慌忙闭上眼睛，立马感到自己的乳头被叼了起来，在齿间来回滚咬，接着淫靡的吮吸声响起来，胸乳被按摩挤压，酸胀愈发难忍，好像有什么东西堵在乳头，急切地出不去那样。大郕王的舌头像条狡猾的蛇那样，折磨着脆弱发胀的乳首，滚烫的口腔包裹住小巧的乳孔，吸附着迫使那里张开。阿云嘎感到口中的起伏越来越急促，故意一阵猛烈的吸咬，终于一股汁液喷射而出，被他全数吞进腹中。阿云嘎抬眼，只见人缓缓睁开湿漉漉的眼睛，凌乱的碎发贴在光滑的侧脸，贝齿衔朱唇，薄薄的眼皮轻轻眨动，带落其间一池春水。此一眼当得上美艳。

阿云嘎指尖摩挲着另一只未曾出奶的乳头，在王晰的注视下，用舌头一点点舔湿，然后一口吃进嘴里。王晰看得简直要晕过去，若不是被抓着，可能就要瘫软在桌上。他平生只知女子怀孕产乳，却不想自己也会有此形态，还被男人以这种方式喝掉了初乳。"别、别吸，这不可以喝…"王晰的窘迫，没让大郕王嘴上有所收敛，还变本加厉地褪了孕妻的裤子，手指探进花心按摩。寂寞许久的女穴敏感到极致，早已泛滥，再经点滴雨露都是灭顶的刺激，王晰一下被激得射出精水，乳汁也在吮吸下喷发出来，几滴溅落在大郕王的眉头。男人眉骨凌厉，王晰便用拇指顺着那道凸起的峰棱，慢慢将淡色的汁水抹去。他喘息着，眼里全是渴求的迷离，几乎整个人盘在大郕王腰上。面前这个男人就是他的夫君，是他腹中孩子的父亲。但也是一国的霸主，所以对他而言，大郕王注定只能是个善变的人—需得在这几个身份之间权衡，才撑得起家、国。"到底还是要我体谅你。"王晰忽然小声说了莫名的话。但大郕王懂了，勾着嘴角吻上他的心口。

情欲如燎原的烈火炙烤着两人，把王晰抱起来的瞬间，硕大的男物就笔直地冲进去。"啊。"那叫声太过妖娆放荡，王晰根本不敢相信这是自己发出的声音，只抽搐着将男人的脖子抱得更紧。大郕王体力惊人，托着他抽插欢爱，毫不费力。有孕的子宫格外脆弱，禁不得太强的刺激，几百下之后，王晰就有些受不住这样深入的撞击，攀着男人的肩往上缩。"肚子难受？"阿云嘎顿住。"嗯。"王晰趴在他耳边，低低的回应带着浓浓鼻音。阿云嘎抽出来，淫水滴滴答答漏了一地。他把王晰趴按在桌上，让人用手肘撑好。看不见男人的动作和脸，这让王晰立刻被这个充满未知的体位弄得紧张，腰背便拱起来。这份难得的生涩，大郕王向来喜欢，引导着将腰压成个向下的弧度，好让臀部自然的翘起，臀缝自然的分开。"你只管放松身心，专注体会便好。"阿云嘎伏身，手指就着茶水做足了后穴的润滑，才将性器克制地埋了进去。

一开始，王晰确实难以适应。后来有了感觉，呻吟起来，大郕王就不再那么控制节奏，力度加大，略微粗暴地顶弄得王晰几乎招架不住。后穴被逆向顶进来是些许胀痛地难受，但抽出去摩擦到体内某处，又是极致的舒服。在这暴风骤雨似的欢爱里，王晰曾断断续续地求饶求慢，但对方已经听不进去了。大力的撞击一下下拍在他的臀肉，即使抓紧桌沿，仍旧被撞的次次往前探身。越过桌子，他看见先前被推到地上的书册，那本淫书刚好摊开一页，图上的双儿正恣意地用后穴与人交媾。王晰觉得自己仿佛融进那画里，成了书中人，深切地体会到其中的痛苦和欢愉。他长久未经人事的身子像一团干涸的棉花，贪婪地汲取欲望浓稠的汁液。焚情热火烧得他头昏脑涨，数次痉挛，裹挟着他攀上顶峰。

接续的高潮，让王晰没了力气，气也喘不太匀，见状大郕王就抱他到榻上，继续他未完的征程。他觉得腰酸，但又难以抵抗，只能任由男人动作，整个人被那双手和下身的抽插完全支配着，摆脱不得。男人好像要不够似的，腰腹压在他敞开的腿间百般抽送，略微凶狠地弄得床榻都要翻了，这种体力和精力，完全不像刚打完仗还新娶了一房侧妃的模样。等大郕王好不容易射出停下来，王晰有种从幻境里解脱的恍惚感，眼前全是窒息过后的金花。凶器虽已从内里抽出去，但撞击带来的战栗和快感仍在体内盘桓。王晰被大郕王抽了筋骨，一身热汗，瘫着连一根手指都抬不起来。大郕王不用休息，抱起他往浴房走。期间，他们肌肤相触，私处相磨，两人一起泡进水里的时候，王晰感到那比水温还热的滚烫肉刃，再一次顶在他的臀缝。

"不要再来…我身体吃不消…"他语气虚弱绵软，满面绯红，后穴里还存着男人的精液，话出口，效果根本适得其反。大郕王哪里还会理睬王晰此时的拒绝，压着扒开人的双腿，坚定地再次入到深处，让承受的身子因为他的热情而发烫。"呜，让我休息一会…"王晰混乱地请求，没想到，阿云嘎这次果真的停下来，捧了那被热水泡得更软的手，放到自己唇上："伺候好，我便许你多休息片刻。"王晰得空喘气，见男人岿然不动的样子，也没其他办法，主动权从来不在自己这里。他凑过头碰碰那坚毅的嘴角，犹豫地探出舌尖，去轻扫紧闭的唇缝，希望那里可以好心地放行，让他进去里面，可是无论他如何讨好，大郕王就是不肯让他如愿。王晰努力不成，抬眼却见阿云嘎一脸促狭的笑意，刚要说话，体内的巨杵就摇晃起来，出口的就全成了呻吟。"王妃的服务，本王不甚满意。"王晰从未见过如此无赖的人，心里只觉得这人坏透了，非要逮着他戏弄折腾："你…你不如去找你的新王妃…呃…"剩下的话全给身下的动作打断。

"她们没有你好。我喜爱你，只让你诞下我的孩子。"阿云嘎暂停下来，捋着那条节节分明的脊梁帮人顺气。王晰泡在热水里，心像蜡做的。趴在男人胸口安静地享受了一会儿抚摸，声音闷闷地发问："难道不是因为我是天朝人？"他这样问，心里却不知道自己想听到什么样的答案。"我对我的额吉没太多印象，只隐约记得小时候，她总爱抱着我，一点点喂我吃甜甜的奶果子。长大后我就想，如果我的孩子有额吉，就该如她这般温柔。"王晰费力撑起来，想去找那双深邃的眼睛，却被男人又拥进怀里，然后他听见耳边有人唤他："晰…"深情的声音，让他有一种强烈的，类似被爱上的感觉。令人难耐的律动再次翻起水波，让被唤的人抱紧了男人的身体。

纵欲从下午持续到深夜。王晰记得自己在浴中昏过去一次，又被弄醒过来继续，直到水都凉透，两人才换到榻上去。后来，像遁入一片混沌，反反复复地醒来又睡去，已有些不知今夕何夕的意思。那晚过后，两人之间仿佛建立了某种默契：大郕王得空就去看望陪伴，王晰接受了关照爱护，也不再像过去那么厌恶自己的身体。甚至渐渐觉得，也许天生残缺的自己，也是可以被喜爱和接纳的。在大郕，他不必费力遮掩自己的身体和身份，没人觉得他嫁给大汗有什么奇怪，也没人会因为他挺起的胸脯和肚子指指点点。生活无论好歹总要继续，与其迎面撞得头破血流，不如绕道寻找新的通路。

其实相处一段时间后，王晰发现大郕王并不是个太难相处的人。不熟悉的人看他是威严冷峻，但私下里在王晰面前，也会偶尔显露出几分孩子似的心性—比起朝堂上的斡旋，他更喜欢和军人们混在一起，闲暇的时候爱和亲兵们一起去狩猎，总也闲不住，像匹自由奔走在广阔天地间的草原狼，活得不羁又潇洒。偶尔打到好的猎物，会快马急奔，像献宝似的，第一个拉王晰来看。每当这时候，大郕王的额头总是汗津津的，王晰就会拿了布巾去擦，再道声辛苦。有几次阿云嘎打猎回来，反复说起太阳刺眼。谆谆善诱的样子像是在央他想办法，于是王晰就让人在大汗的帽子上，加了前檐以遮阳。阿云嘎去练兵，又抱怨袍服不便，王晰就剪了大汗一件衣裳，让帐里的阿嬷改成无衽无领无袖，前短后长的上衣还给他。大郕王穿着这"新"衣裳去校场，后来便听说这种样式在军中被纷纷效仿，很是盛行。如此这般，王晰养胎的日子被填得很充实，都没意识到，两人其实已渐渐相处得如同夫妻一般。生活的平衡似乎重新被找到。

—

金秋十月，草原整个换了颜色，牧群经过整个夏季的滋养，正是膘肥体壮的时候。大郕王的生辰也在这个富足之月，二十三日更是乌干雅坦最热闹隆重的一天。作为西部全境最强大的帝国，大郕王的万寿节自然是千国万贺。如此盛会，大郕王自当邀了王晰和他同坐首位。王晰向来不喜参与这种大型的集会。受人瞩目，由人议论，让他觉得自己像个展示品，专门用来给大郕添彩头的。所以打算献完贺礼，就早早退场休息。他给大郕王准备了个白玉镶银的扳指当贺礼。他早知道大郕王手上布满硬茧，想着这个小物件他用正合适。大郕王见了，不知为什么笑得很是戏谑，偏要王晰当众给他戴上，然后再郑重地回他一个额吻。如此，王晰更觉得如坐针毡，待其他国使臣开始献礼的时候，就借口觉得闷出去透气，实际上回自己帐里躲清闲。

转过一个角落的的时候，王晰忽然被强行拉进一个怀抱里，刚要惊叫，嘴立刻被一个大掌捂住了，在乌干雅坦，除了大郕王没有谁会如此抱他，一种久违的熟悉气味飘进鼻尖，有什么记忆就要呼之欲出。那个在他身后的男人故意把他按在怀里摩挲。接着，带着笑的声音贴着耳廓钻进耳膜，太久没有听见，让王晰有一瞬间以为自己在梦里。"表哥。"那人胆大包天，在大郕的王都放肆地亲吻他的后颈，亲吻的声音中，混着压低的热切话语："我来看你了。"说着手摸进王晰衣摆，贪婪急切地摸索他隆起的小腹。王晰的情绪瞬间变了几变，先是惊讶，后是疑惑，接着是气愤。见郑云龙得寸进尺地要去咬他的唇，立刻侧身用力挣脱双臂的桎梏："你…你莫不是疯了！"王晰瞧着他一身使团的衣服，明显是混进来的。

"你变了，你过去从不拒绝我。难道你真爱上他了？还想为他守节？"郑云龙适才混在天朝使团中，隐匿在大帐一角，将王晰和大郕王的互动看得一清二楚。王晰听这人将事情说得这样颠倒黑白，混不讲理，嘴里踯躅半晌只骂的出一句"混蛋。"郑云龙轻而易举抓了人打过来的手腕沉声道："你声音且再大些，可以叫人把我抓起来。""我怎会害你！"急于申辩的样子让郑云龙放下心来，大臂一伸，圈人入怀安抚："我是想你了，避开你身边的耳目见你一面着实不容易。""你到底要干什么？"王晰冷下脸来，警惕地看着男人。"我说了，来看你。我或许对大郕王不怎么友好，但对你…我错了，表哥。"一向骄傲的帝王，竟与他道歉，却只能更令人伤怀。过去，他曾等这句话很久很久，但如今又来说这个，不仅无用更有些可笑。见王晰并不说话，郑云龙似是有点落寞："你不要想太多，我今日来不过是想交于你一样东西。"

送随身的锦囊里掏出一枚刻着龙云纹的小巧金坠，不经意从里面露出一截黑发。"这是我的贴身之物，若你日后想家，便将他交于东边马场，一个叫的思琴的马夫长，他自有办法带你归国还乡。"王晰惊讶的看着郑云龙，好似不认识这个人一样。郑云龙将金坠塞到王晰手心："一切你自己决定。要记得，我想你，国舅也很想你。""父亲！我父亲他还好吗？你们…""他领了闲职一切都好，虽他此生一直怨恨我，但总归保他富贵太平。"王晰听得心绪起伏，觉得要被自己的回忆逼得掉下泪来，命运待他如此不公，总要在他稍稍安定下来后再掀波澜。"好，我知道了，你快些走吧。帮我转告父亲，让他保重身体。"郑云龙捉住一心想逃走的人，沉默后发问："告诉我，他对你，可还好？"王晰垂着头答应一声。"呵，也对。谁想到这里竟真的可以有孕。"郑云龙将手附在王晰的孕肚上，说的含混模糊，王晰并没有听清。"表哥，我这就要走了。等你回来，必让你做回自己。"语气笃定。王晰抬起泪目看他，郑云轻忽然笑一声，大手盖住那双眼睛，终于将那片肖想已久的唇瓣吃进嘴里。就在王晰以为自己要被那团炽热融化的时候，忽然眼前一片大亮，热气消散，身边空空荡荡，那人早已消失得无影无踪。

王晰捂住自己湿润的唇角，惊觉到了要决断的时候。他在帐中呆坐半日，待天刚入夜擦黑，便遣走侍从，独自慢慢往帐群外走去。全然不知，身后有另一个人影也慢慢跟上。

TBC

* * *

**注：**

哈图傩：蒙语王后的意思。

额和那：妻子  
额吉：母亲  
阿瓦：父亲  
斡里朵：后宫宫帐或宫殿。  
征兰（吉梦征兰，梦兰，兰兆，兰梦）：谓取验于兰。称人有贵子。同源典故：佩兰应梦。

历史参考宋元战争。大郕王参考历史真实人物。

**关于蒙古后宫：**由于蒙古（大郕国原型）后宫只有皇后（哈图傩）与妃两个位份，因此称皇后和称妃的人相当多，只有得到策宝的皇后才算正宫皇后。也只有正宫皇后的儿子有继承汗位的资格。

还有两章完结。dbq，我炖肉炖上头了。


End file.
